


More Than Words

by ganscys (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Malec, Romance, Sizzy - Freeform, Smut, izzy's birthday, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ganscys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus decides to mess around and make a spell that prevents Alec from saying the words "I love you". The latest isn't happy but he's determined to show Magnus how much he loves him without saying the words. And same happens when he realizes it's the week of his sister's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the window. Alec spread out his arms in the bed and reached Magnus. No matter how many days this happened, he couldn't get enough of waking up next to Magnus. Every day for the rest of his life. Magnus slowly opens his eyes and he finds Alec staring. 

"How does your hair always looks so good in the morning?" 

Magnus laughed. "Secrets my dear, secrets. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" 

Alec thought for a few seconds, today he was in the mood for something simple and light. 

"After last night, I'm surprised you not ready to devour everything in the fridge." Alec blushed at Magnus' comment. 

As usual, Magnus went on to prepare breakfast while Alec stayed in bed. This was becoming a habit that neither of them was willing to let go off. Alec was spending the nights more often and one would believe he no longer lived in the Institute. What he didn't know is that Magnus had plans to ask. 

Alec got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower and got dress. When he made his way to the kitchen, breakfast was already on the table. He was overwhelmed by a sense of dejá vú. They ate, mostly in silence. But always looking and absorbing each other in. Magnus appreciated the way Alec was, how delicately he touch the food, the small sounds he produced and the way he would look up to face him, smiling and blushing because he had been caught.

"Plans for today?" Magnus asked.

"I have to go to the Institute. And we'll see from there." 

"You do remember, Isabelle's birthday is soon." At this, Alec passed his hand over his hair.

"I had almost forgotten," He said. "I don't know what to get her." 

"Something fancy, she wants a party, are you aware?" Alec looked at Magnus curious and suspicious.

"How do you know so much about it?" 

"Oh, we talk," Magnus replied moving his hands around. The way he walked, so effortlessly, somehow made Alec like him even more. "Simon is super excited. He wants to prove to her that he cares."

"That's almost laughable." 

"Now, Alec. Don't be rude. He makes her happy."

"Then, I'm happy too." He got up and went to the living room to grab his jacket. It was interesting how most of his things were already in Magnus apartment. 

Magnus watched as he moved, how comfortable he seems. "You know, when are you going to make it official?"

"What do you mean?" Alec looked startled. 

Magnus' face softened, he didn't mean to make Alec anxious. "Me, this place, you. When are you moving in?" 

"Do you want me to move in?" Alec got closer. He was now standing too close to Magnus. He wanted to kiss him but he wanted to wait and see what Magnus had to say.

"Yes." He sounded like a whisper. The tension between them was too big to deny or to ignore. Alec was the one to make a move and he kissed Magnus. Not softly and not gentle either. He grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer. And he crashed his lips on Magnus. Biting his lower lip. 

"I might take you up on that." He broke apart. "Now I have to go. I'll see you later. I lo-" He looked confused at Magnus and then he tried speaking again. "I lo-" Magnus was amused but surprised as well.

"Are you okay?" He stepped back examining Alec. 

"I lo - Magnus why the hell can't I say I lo - " 

Magnus' expression turned mischievous. "Oh, that."

"Oh, that? What's going on?" Alec was clearly not as amused as Magnus was. "Why can't I speak? What have you done, Magnus?" 

"I may or may have not played around with a few spells and I cast a spell." 

"What spell?" 

"A spell that prevents you from saying the words 'I love you'" 

"And why would you do that?" Alec was now looking thoughtful, but he was also staring at Magnus, without blinking, just staring. Magnus couldn't figure out how mad he was.

"To have fun? I don't know. I thought it would be interesting. I figured that you know, if you can't say it, you have to show me. Show me how you feel. I know that you love me and I don't doubt it for one second. This isn't about that. But instead of telling me, show me." There was hope in Magnus' face and he wasn't sure how or when he had become such a romantic, but here he was. Asking Alec to do this with me. "And, if you want. Next time it can be me." 

Alec was staring at Magnus with a straight face. He wasn't sure he was following Magnus trail of thoughts. "Don't we always share our love in different ways? Aren't we supposed to do this constantly?" And then he looked guilty. "Have I... Have I somehow began to slack and stopped showing you I love you?"

Now Magnus was the one looking guilty. He had no intentions of making Alec feel this way. He wanted something fun. A game perhaps. Not put some sort of responsibility on Alec's shoulders. He grabbed his hands. "Of course not. Everything has been amazing. Honestly, Alec, this wasn't supposed to so serious. Just fun, release your creativity." 

"How long will the spell last?" 

"Ah... One week." 

Alec rose up. "Are you serious? My sister's birthday is this week!" 

Magnus didn't understand. "So?" 

"So? I won't be able to tell her I lo - well you know." 

"Then show it to her. You see I think we are all so caught up in our lives and we think that coming home to the end of the day and we tell others we love them and that's it. We should show it. And don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you don't show me. God knows you do. And I love it. I love the details and the little things. And for a while, you couldn't say it either. Our relation has had our ups and downs. And I love hearing you saying how much you love me. Knowing that you feel comfortable and accept yourself enough to do it. And when you do it in front of others, well, I just keep falling in love with you. But see this as a game, a tease or building up to something. Work your way around the words." 

Alec sighed. But he got it now. And he actually thought this could be fun. "Ok." He said. "This is going to be the best week of your life." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

On his way to the Institute, Alec couldn't stop thinking about the spell. Saying the words 'I love you' weren't exactly something that he said on a daily basis. At least not until he began dating Magnus. Now, it was part of him. Every day right before leaving he would tell him. In the night, when they were together, lost in each other, skin to skin, Alec would confess his love for Magnus. Whisper in his ear how much he loves him. And now he can't say it. Alec wondered if he should ask his sister for help. Surely she would have plenty ideas on what he could do. Alec was romantic but not that romantic. He also realized that asking her for help would mean she would know about the spell and he wasn't sure he wanted that, so he was left with one choice - ask Clary. 

 Love was a funny thing, at least for Alec it was. Perhaps Magnus was right. People get used to those 3 words that they end up forgetting the meaning of actions. What it means to show the person you love how much you love. As if saying 'I love you' suddenly makes everything ok. Whether it's during an argument or trying to get away from something. How often do you watch couples, one of them is not listening or not paying attention but looking back at your partner and saying 'I love you' somehow justifies the previous behavior? When you rush in the room to leave for work and you just say 'love you' without a kiss, or with a kiss that barely means something. Small talk and small words. Small actions. Magnus had no intention of turning this into something serious but as more Alec thought about it - the more he realized that deep down he was scared of this. 

Clary became excited with the idea. She was helpful and she gave Alec many ideas, things he would have never thought of otherwise. In another time, he would have dread the idea of having to speak to Clary about this sort of thing and now he was grateful that they shared a connection, that he saw a friend in her - a best friend. 

"Are you sure you want to start with this?" She asked him.

"I want to start slow and with a joke," Alec replied. "I'm not sure how slow this actually is," Clary replied back giggling. She wished she could be there to see it happening. 

After what could be considered a peaceful day for a shadowhunter, Alec went back home. He had decided that the best way to show Magnus how much he loved him, was to move back in. So, he walked home carrying his things from the Institute. This wasn't really a decision, Alec figured he had made it a long time ago, but now it was going to be official. 

Magnus wasn't home so it gave time for Alec to settle his things and prepare what he had in mind. 

**The Next Morning**

Magnus woke up by the sound of a really annoying voice. The volume was up and it was piercing in his ears. 

 _I love you_  
_Obicham te_  
_Volim te_  
_Je t’aime_  
_Ich Liebe Dich_  
_Ti Amo_  
_Eu te Amo_  
_Te Amo_  
_Seni Seviyorum ...._

The voice went on and on, always in different languages, repeating the same words. Magnus turned around to face Alec, who was holding the alarm. The source of the male voice repeating and repeating those words. Alec looked amused, Magnus not so much. A few more minutes of it and he was sure he was about to lose his ears. 

Talking loudly to make sure Alec could hear him, he asked:

"What's this?" 

"Your new alarm. To make sure you don't sleep in." Alec couldn't help it and he started laughing. Once again, Magnus wasn't pleased. But watching Alec so happy was enough to calm him down. 

"Did it really have to be this? And so loud?"

"Well since I can't say it, I figured I should find someone else or something else to do it for me." 

Magnus decided actions would be better than words. How ironic. Now that the alarm was off and that terrible sound was away, he grabbed Alec pushing him closer. 

"What are you doing?" Alec whispered.

"A little morning present. I saw that you brought your things here." 

Alec smiled and he let Magnus kiss him. He kissed him with so much passion and Alec was glad he was the reason for his good mood. Not because of the alarm for certain, however. On top of him, Magnus moved from the mouth to the neck. Leaving soft wet kisses as he went down, someone came rushing knocking on their door. 

Alec sighed in frustration.

Rolling his eyes as he looked at the door, Magnus got up, covering himself with a robe. "Who is it?"

"It's ah Simon, I'm sorry. I need your help!" 

"Of course," Alec said. "I'm gonna go." He added and then made his way to the bathroom. Hopefully, he could hide there until Simon was gone. 

Magnus opened the door. Simon was looking tired.

"Isn't like day? Why are you here and how?" 

Simon pointed at his forehead. 

"Oh right, the mark. So what is it you need from us?" They left the bedroom door and Magnus led him to the living room. 

"Help, it's Isabelle's birthday soon remember? I'm freaking out, I have no idea what to give her or what to do. She will want a big party I'm sure. And I want her to know I'm serious about this and -" 

Simon kept going and babbling about how much he had messed up and how important this party needed to be. At some point, Magnus even stopped listening. He made himself some coffee and he waited until Alexander would finally leave the room and come down to join them. Alec did join, clearly not pleased. 

"Any ideas? She also doesn't know I'm here." 

They discussed it for the rest of the morning, Alec had long forgotten about the issue of the spell. His sister birthday had taken the main focus. Things would certain be interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I wasn't feeling inspired and I've been dealing with some serious writers block when it comes to fanfiction. But this chapter has been here for so long, waiting to be finished so I decided to do it. It's not that great and I lost myself a little when it comes to a timeline, but I hope everyone enjoys. Next chapter will hopefully be posted sooner than this one was, and with a lot more sizzy and malec.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song More Than Words - thereby the work title - I just thought what if? And then this happened. Enjoy!  
> Warning: Possible spoilers for the show fans that didn't read the books.  
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
